hermanos semidioses
by Reynadraki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ariadna visitara de paso a Percy antes de que ingrese a su escuela y conozca a Quirón y a Grover?, ¿cambiara de algún modo la historia?


**hola, este es el segundo reto en el que participo, gócenlo mucho.**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece ningún personaje de Percy Jackson, son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

**Aviso: este fic participa en el reto ****_¨calendario de desafíos¨_**** del foro ¨el monte olimpo.¨**

**Capítulo 1: Un día normal en Nueva York.**

(POV general)

Una mañana normal en Nueva York, eso parecía ser, en especial para Ariadna Water, semidiosa e hija de Poseidón, la cual había sido enviada en una misión para observar al hijo de Poseidón, su hermanastro, Perseus Jackson, el cual tenía 12 años y vivía con su madre, Sally Jackson y su padrastro Gabe Ugliano, quien era un hombre bastante desagradable, a su parecer.

Agitó sus alas, nerviosamente, mientras esperaba a que se saliera el sol para poder acercarse con delicadeza y no asustarlo, precisamente solo quería observarlo, para decidir si estaba listo para ir al campamento mestizo, a pesar de la negativa de Quirón y de su madre, eso era un gran problema para ella, ya que al ser hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes corría más peligro que si fuera un hijo de Hermes o de Atenea, o de los otros dioses que pertenecían al circulo de dioses olímpicos.

Abrió sus alas y echó a volar hasta el puente, donde fue vista por los espíritus de los ríos, ambos enojados con ella y casi tirándola al suelo cuando le echaron desperdicios del río, pero los esquivo y se fue directa a la quinta avenida, de donde aterrizó y se fue a una tienda de ropa, en donde se cambió su armadura y se puso ropa casual, ocultando sus alas con un hechizo y también caminando deprisa, era inmortal pero no por eso estaba inmune de ser atacada, y mientras este el estará en peligro también.

-hola, te conozco?-le preguntó una mujer.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y se fijó en una mujer con cabello castaño, ojos color verde y ropas de trabajo, estaban en una tienda de golosinas y ella estaba fijándose en unas gominolas de osito de color azul, por extraño que parezca amaba ese color y más desde que su madre tuvo un accidente y se curó comiendo unas pastillas de ese color y que sabían a mora azul. Creía conocerla también, pero no sabía de donde.

-em, mi nombre es Ariadna Water-la saludo.

-soy Sally Jackson-dándole la mano.

-su hijo es Percy Jackson?-aparentando asombro.

-si, quieres conocerlo?-cerrando la tienda.

Hasta ahora todo va bien, la lleva hasta su casa, le da de comer y le dice que su hijo es un niño sano y que esta creciendo bastante bien, pero que es difícil criarlo, ya que Gabe lo atemoriza y ella no puede hacer nada para que lo deje de hacer, ya que si alguna vez lo hace la puede golpear, de echo ya lo ha hecho pero no le da importancia y luego le pide que le diga quien es ella, sin secretos, ya que intuye que no le esta mostrando todo, siendo seria pero a la vez firme, no dejándole opción que mostrándole sus alas, su pulsera y su tatuaje, a la vez que se coloca su armadura y le dice que tarde o temprano su hijo deberá ir al campamento, a lo cual ella se niega a creerlo, pero le propone conocerlo.

Ariadna acepta y entonces Sally, con un suspiro que suena irritado por que Gabe llegara en cualquier momento, toco levemente a la puerta y luego la abrió, diciéndole que fuera suave con el y que no le dijera nada del campamento, mientras ella iba a preparar un pastel y la mesa para cuando llegara, ya que iba a jugar póquer con sus amigos, de verdad que ella admiraba a Sally, su fortaleza y su temple, dignos de una diosa de verdad.

Se dio la vuelta, ya que sintió que le tocaban sus alas, jalando una de ellas sin querer, causándole un quejido de dolor, mientras se sobaba el ala y Percy, recogiendo la pluma, se la tendía, para después ella dársela, con una mirada cariñosa y preguntándole que es lo que estaba haciendo. Recibiendo la respuesta de que estaba buscando una escuela en la cual lo aceptaran, era disléxico y tenía problemas.

-oh, lo siento Percy-fingiendo lastima.

-descuida, suele pasar-asintiendo despreocupadamente.

-y te gusta nadar?-le pregunto, curiosa.

-si, cuantos años tienes?-cerrando su cuaderno.

-em, 12, pero soy alta-nerviosa.

Hablaron por mucho rato, hasta que Gabe llego y para no perjudicar a Percy se fue, no sin prometerle que lo verá de nuevo algún día y que su pluma era la promesa sellada, al mismo tiempo que lo juraba por el río Estigio, sonando un trueno y sintiéndose complacida de que hubiera sido tomado en cuenta su promesa o más bien su juramento.

Al salir de el apartamento se dirigió al puente de Williamsburg, ya de camino al campamento, más no aun, ya que al acercarse el anochecer, aun más que antes, se dio cuenta de que era luna llena, y que sus alas brillaban al darles la luz de la luna, sintiendo su tatuaje resplandecer, señal de que su padre la estaba llamando, no iría, aun no, estaba enojada con el por ignorar a Percy y porque rompió el juramento y ni siquiera lo reconocía, ella nació en la segunda guerra mundial, asi que no importaba mucho ese juramento.

El empire state se veía de cierta manera algo terrorífico por su altitud y por los rayos, ya que comenzó una tormenta eléctrica, la cual odiaba porque le impedía volar desde las grandes alturas, pero estaba bien, seguro que la respetaba, gracias a ella fue que la segunda guerra mundial terminó de manera no violenta.

Percy pronto iría al campamento, de eso estaba segura, ya que era la diosa menor de las aguas y de las visiones, y ya lo había visto, solamente que iba a ser muy difícil el decirle que ella en realidad tenía más de 100 años y que aparentaba los 16, pero asi debía ser, nunca se guardan los secretos por mucho tiempo, asi como que ella tiene una hermana gemela que es la diosa menor del viento y de los recuerdos, la mano derecha de Zeus.

-hora de irme-abriendo sus alas-debo ir al campamento.

-nos vemos pronto, hermano-se despide.

No es un adiós, sin embargo, es un, hasta pronto.

FIN

espero que este bien y que califique.


End file.
